The present invention relates to a guidance light cover assembly of simplified construction.
The known guidance light apparatus for airport runways comprise a steel light base of cylindrical shape designed to be embedded in the runway and a cover assembly secured on top of the light base, said cover assembly having the optical system fixed or suspended to the underside thereof. The optical system currently comprises a light source and optical means for the capture of the maximum light energy from the light source within a substantial solid angle. The optical means is usually at least comprised of light reflecting means in the form of a mirror and light refracting means in the form of a lens means. The mirror is made of polished metal to be secured to the underside of the cover assembly in a suitable position relative to the light source and the lens means comprise at least one lens made of moulded glass, hermetically sealed in a window in the cover by means of a sealing cement. In such an arrangement, the reflecting and refracting means have to be carefully and separately positioned relative to the light source and the sealing process for the lens means makes the replacement of a broken lens uneasy. Furthermore, the metal reflecting means commonly used is subject to speckling.